The beginging of Zax
by lol123lol
Summary: This is how Zoe and Max get together please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of Zax **

It was a Friday night and

"Do you want to go to the pub" said a man from behind Zoe, it was Max but Zoe was too tired to go

"Max I'm sorry but I'm just too tired" said Zoe sadly.

She normally goes to the pub to get drunk but she was acting very strangely as she stayed in her office most of the time and only came out and started crying and would run back in her office.

It was the end of the shift and Zoe was about to come out when a porter came to her with flowers then Connie came in and said

"Are they for me" and Zoe just said

"No I just got given them and here is the label that came with saying Dr. Hanna"

As Zoe changed her mind she towards walked in the pub as she walked in she saw Max and he came up to her and asked her what she wanted to drink Zoe just said

"Max it's just been a long day so just don't and also you're not expected to buy the boss a drink"

He just said

"I didn't I thought I was buying you a drink" but Zoe didn't answer

Max left but also left a receipt on the table so Zoe turned it over and it was for some flowers so Zoe went and chased Max and asked him if he sent her the flowers and he said

"Yes" and Zoe asked him if he was going home alone and he made a little rhyme saying

"You are a doctor and I am a porter and the gap is as gaping as the age" but Zoe told max to shut up and lead in to kiss him and then Max and Zoe went back into the pub and he went home with Zoe to her house witch he had no idea was so big and expensive.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe woke up in Maxes arms in her house and realised that they were 2 hours late. When they walked to the ED people were wondering how they met up but Zoe and Max just walked on but Zoe stopped to talk to Tess

"Can I ask you something Tess" asked Zoe and Tess said yes and Zoe asked Tess if she would get her a pregnancy test and Zoe didn't know but that was when Zoe said "Thanks" and ran off to be sick in the toilets. Tess came to Zoe's office and knocked to make sure that Connie wasn't in there to give Zoe the pregnancy test. Zoe asked Tess if she would wait outside the toilets until she came out and told Tess. After 3 minutes Zoe came out with a smile on her face and Tess asked "Zoe what are you smiling about" and Zoe told Tess that the test was positive. Tess was so happy for Zoe that by accident she told Charlie.

When Charlie came up to Zoe to say congratulations she heard her on the phone to Max and saying that she was pregnant and that the baby was Max's. Charlie came up behind Zoe and she told Max she had to go so she could talk to Charlie. He finally said "Congratulations" Zoe looked shocked as she didn't know how Charlie knew and then she thought and the only person she could think of was Tess. Tess was walking to the toilet when Zoe stopped her to ask how Charlie knew that she was pregnant and Tess just asked Zoe if they could chat after she had gone toilet but Zoe could see the pregnancy test but decided not to say anything but when Tess came out she said "Was it positive or negative" Tess just stared at Zoe and then finally said "It was positive" and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

As Tess walked away Zoe saw Connie coming towards her so Zoe tried to hide behind reception desk but when she was down there Noel started talking to her and that was when Connie realized that Zoe was down there trying to hide from her so Connie just walked away and acted like she didn't know Zoe was down there.

**Zoe was now 3 months pregnant**

Zoe was now 3 months pregnant and she had a little bump but no-one noticed. When Zoe was going to her office a man came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and one hand on her bump and when she turned around she realized that it was Max. Robyn was about to come around the corner so when Max quickly moved his hands and when Robyn came to see Noel she saw Zoe and Max were holding hands so they quickly let go as they saw Robyn looking.

When Robyn passed Zoe and Max Zoe grabbed Max and walked into the on call room and locked the door and Noel started talking about Zoe and Max in the on call room but when they came out they both had a smile on their face and when they went up to reception everyone stopped talking but then Noel asked "Did you have fun in the on call room" and Zoe and Max just looked at each other and Zoe whispered to Max "Can I tell them about the test Max" and Max whispered back "Yes" and so Zoe was about to talk when Noel said "How much fun did you have" Zoe replied "actually I have something to tell you" Zoe paused and then continued " I am pregnant and that is what me and Max were discussing in the on call room" Noel asked Zoe how far she was and she said that she was 3 and a half months and everyone just stared at her belly as they could just see a little bump.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe was now 6 months pregnant and she looked like she was 9 months. Zoe was about to go for her scan when she bent down and screamed out in pain. Tess ran over to Zoe and shouted for a bed, Tess got Zoe into a cubical to do the scan and they were talking about the baby and they had no idea that all the staff was outside listening to their conversation and that was when Max came over and told them to get back to work. Max had got a new job and he was a clinical lead with Zoe and they shared the same office. Max walked into the cubical and saw the baby on the screen and looked at Zoe and kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back. Tess was just looking at Zoe and Max kissing and that was when she put all the pieces together and found out that Zoe and Max were going out and that the baby was Maxes.

Zoe was about to leave when Tess stopped her and Max and told Zoe that she was expecting quadruplets. Zoe was so shocked that she had to lie down for 20 minutes. Zoe and Max were wondering why she was so big and now they had finally found out why. Zoe was still hiding her bump from the staff that didn't know but as she knew the gossip of her being pregnant would have gone around from Noel and Louise.

Zoe was about to walk to the reception desk when she felt arms go around her waist and when she realised it wasn't Max she knew that it was Mr. Nick. Jordan who was Zoe's ex fiancé. Zoe slid his hand of her waist and ran to rhesus as fast as she could because of her bump and was talking to Tess when he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist again but this time Zoe just stood there with tears running down her face and Tess could she what it was doing to Zoe so she told him to get off of her and leave her alone and she also told him that Zoe was with someone else but she didn't dare say the name or what he was as Nick would have looked around the hospital for him when Max heard the commotion he just ran up to Zoe and she just hugged as best as she could because of Zoe's bump and then she got all cleaned up with Tess's help.

Max was walking when he saw Zoe and Tess walking together and Zoe crying so he ran up to her and asked what the matter was and then he got Zoe and Tess into the office and Max got down on one knee and said

"Zoe Hanna will you do me the pleasure of being my wife" Zoe just smiled and looked at him and then shouted

"YES I WILL" Tess was so surprised but she knew how much she loved Max and how much he loved Zoe. Max slipped the diamond ring on Zoe's finger. Zoe's face had a big smile on it and she asked Max if he would like to come to the scan and also told him in front of Tess that he was the dad of Zoe's children and then Connie barged in and told Zoe there was a man outside looking for Max.

Zoe pointed to her desk for Max to hide under and as she did so Nick walked in to find Max hugging Zoe as she was so scared that Nick might do something to Max and to her that could hurt her and the children.

Zoe knew what Nick was like that when he was angry and Zoe didn't want him to and when Tess distracted him Zoe just ran for Tess's office and locked the door so no one apart from Tess, Charlie and Max who could get in. Max followed Zoe and went into the office. Max pulled Zoe in for a hug and when he did he started to feel wetness on his shoulder and then realised Zoe was crying and she was crying for about 20 minutes when Tess entered and realised Zoe had been crying and left again.

Zoe could hear Nick coming towards Tess's office shouting for her to come out and when Zoe heard this she hid under Tess's office desk when Nick came bursting through the door and the only people that was in the office was Charlie and Max and they were just talking.


End file.
